Think Before you Dream
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: This is a Chuck/Casey fic. Casey fights with his true feelings for Chuck. Rated M mostly for saftey. Warning slight m/m slash. Dont like, dont read, dont comment. Enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is just a little thing that struck me out of no were. The problem is if I don't get it out, it wont leave me alone. lol So I put it out here for you. :) Its a Casey/Chuck fic. I love the pair. Even tho I feel Chuck belongs with Sarah, I enjoy playing around with the idea of Chuck/casey love. LoL I don't know why, but I do. This one is about how they find their way together. It all starts with a dream. What will come out of it, I can't even know. Its mostly from Casey's POV, but I will have some of Chuck's. Hope you enjoy.

**Time: Season 2 ish **

**Pair: Chuck/Casey**

**Plot: Not sure yet. Follow along maybe you'll spot it. **

**Length: Again not sure yet. Could be a One-Two shot, could be more. I'll let ya know when its over. :)**

**Legal Crap: *sigh* I do not own Chuck or Casey, but dammit I can dream! Right? **

**Rating: M just to be safe. **

Think Before you Dream

I knew I was on edge. I was a pissed off, pend up, lion, and Chuck was poking me with a short stick, unaware of the danger. I took a deep breath trying to calm, the hot rage inside me. It only stroked the fire. The worst part was, Chuck did even do anything to anger me today. All he had done was come bouncing up to me, with a smile so warm you could blame it for Global warming, and ask me how my morning was. It was his fault that his dream self, left me hot, and breathless just hours before. My mind flashed back, despite my attempts to stop it.

_I was standing in my kitchen, when I heard my name from behind me.  
>"Casey" Chuck said in a voice I didn't know. It was full of lust. My mouth felt as dry the desert. I turned, and drank in the sight of him. He looked hot,ready, and angry. His usually brown tinted eyes, were a deep olive color. I shivered under his stare. I felt his eyes roam over me, in a slow almost lude manner. I attempted to ask him what his problem was, but It came out weak, and broken.<br>"W-what do you w-want." I sputtered  
>He chuckled without humor. "I think you know." he stated, then pounced. He was all over me in a split second. His lips were pressed firmly to mine, as his hands went for my belt. My mind went completely blank. I knew I should puch him away, but my body had taken over. I couldn't resist him. He is my only kryptonite. I returned the kiss with all I had. I put every pent up desire I had for him into it. It was like the levy had broken, and lust, passion, and anger rushed out of me into him. I felt him moan, as he snatched my belt out. I heard a delightful 'clank' as it hit the floor. I felt him struggling with the button, so I stepped back, and had my pants off in one smooth movement. He went back to his assault quickly. He tore my shirt open roughly, then bit, kissed, and licked his way down my chest. My eyes fluttered closed in shocking pleased feel, as he touched me softly threw my boxers. He gave up his teasing as he pulled my them down. I was now naked, because of Chuck. If I wasn't so turned on, I would've laughed. He smirked up at me, then...I bolted upright in bed, swimming in a pool of cold sweat. My alarm clock screamed angrily at me. I snatched it up, and threw it at the wall. It shut up for ever, with a final weak beep.<br>_

"Casey" I heard him said loudly

I was pulled back into the real world. "What?" I huffed 

He looked at me like I was nutty. "Are you ok, for the fourth time." he said slow and loud. 

I rolled my eyes in an attempt to seem normal. "I'm fine." I shot harshly 

He frowned :"Who pissed in your coco pebbles?" he said with a hint of hurt. 

I almost smiled at his replacement of cornflakes with my favorite cereal. "You did." I muttered then walked toward the back room. I could feel him watching me, and it set me on fire. I hated that he did that, without knowing. He does it way to often for my taste, and he has no idea. He had been doing it from the moment I met him. I was attracted to him from day one. It has never been, as bad as right now. I can usually keep my feelings at bay, but that dream killed my control today. I was now going to have to fight all day, to regain it, and he would be only feet away. I made it to the back room, It was to my relief empty. I sat down in a chair, and rested my head on the table. The cold hard plastic felt nice, against my head. I held onto the feeling, and let it calm me. My mind began to wander away from me, and they found Chuck, as they always do. He really is something. He is so smart it is scary. He is far to caring for his own good And deathly loyal to boot. It doesn't help that he is also funny, charming, and kind. Also he is drop dead cute. With his untamed dark hair, deep soulful eyes, and unbelievable smile. His body is long, and lanky, but strong. Its not hard to fall for him, its hard not to. He pulls you in under his spell, and your lost. You can't help but to love him, for he is too loveable. 

"Casey" he said softly from behind me. 

I turned and there he stood. The reason for my internal battle. The reason I even wake up anymore. My vision, my love, my chuck. The one who would never, could never be mine. I couldn't pull the mask up fast enough. I could see the instant worry on his lovely face. "What" I said without my normal bite. 

"What's wrong Casey?" he asked dropping to his knees next to me. That worried look got stronger.  
>I wavered in my fight. "You really want to know." I almost whispered. It sounded weak and lost even to me. <p>

His eyes went wide. "Yea Casey I wouldn't have asked If I didn't" he said softly. 

I took a deep breath. Ready to spill the beans. "I..."

Haha sorry I left it there. I promise to post more soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi yall. Sorry for that teasing chap, but i gotta get ya to come back :) lol Hope you enjoy this chap. Oh and I have a twitter for chuck fan fiction. chuckmestories feel free to follow. :) This picks up where I left off.

**Time: Season 2 ish **

**Pair: Chuck/Casey**

**Plot: Not sure yet. Follow along maybe you'll spot it. **

**Length: Again not sure yet. Could be a One-Two shot, could be more. I'll let ya know when its over. :)**

**Legal Crap: *sigh* I do not own Chuck or Casey, but dammit I can dream! Right? **

**Rating: M just to be safe. **

**Think Before you Dream **

I looked at the man on his knees before me. His warm hazel eyes held worry. I had never wanted to profess my love for him, more than in this moment. I want so badly to press my lips to his, and lose myself there. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, and forget all my sorrow. I knew however, that I couldn't have what I so desperately wanted. So I looked into his eyes, and lied. 

"I-i my head hurts." I said rubbing my temple for affect. 

"Well, buddy why don't you go lie down in Castle for a bit. I can cover for you here." chuck said with his 'let me help' smile  
>A smile played on my lips. I love how he jumps at the chance to take care of people, even people like me. "Yea I think I will." I said needing an escape. <p>

"Ok, I'll bring you lunch during my break." he said with a small smile. He then walked out, not wating for my protest. 

I shook my head slightly amused, and went for the secret door into Castle. I looked over my shoulder once, then pulled it open. I descended into the dark, cool bunker. The hum of the computers rose to welcome me. The air was cool, clean, and fresh. I took a deep breath, and let it fill me with serenity. I reached the bottom, and just stood there for a moment. I wish I could go back to the days, that Chuck was only my eye candy. Those days were easy, cause I can handle lust. Lust is primal, emotionless, and fast. You don't even have to know a person to feel lust for them. Hell that is the only feelings a spy, really ever gets to act on. Cause the number one rule for spies is, never fall in love. I blew that rule out of the water, a while ago. As much as I hate myself for loving him, I will admit that my life is better for it. My life before Chuck was lifeless. I lived for my work. Somewhere between missions, taking lives, and violence, I lost who I am. Work was the only thing I wanted. Then Chuck came along, and changed everything. He somehow pulled me out of the dark, and helped me get to know myself again. I am no longer alone in this world. I know Chuck will always be here, even if only as a friend. I may have to live with knowing, I will never have him, but I am me again, so I can cope. It just gets to me ever now and then. I make my way to the gym, and head for the punching bag. I raise my fists, and take a swing. I take pride in the loud 'thump' of my fist against the bag. I hit it again, harder this time. The thing calls 'He will never love you' it taunts. My fury stands ready, as I throw punch after, devastating, punch. I use the bag, as a physical medafore for my demons. I lashed out at every drop of pain I had ever felt. I attack every unsaid word, unshed tear, and unfound happiness. I punched, kicked, and hit away all my stress. I feel to the floor drained of energy, and raw emotion was all that remained. I tried to blink back the hot tears, trying to escape my eyes, and failed. They came rushing down my face, in a waterfall of pure pain. I attempted to remember the last time I had cried, but couldn't for the life of me. It must be long over due, because the tears became soft sobs.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hurried down the stairs of castle, with an arm load of subway. I dumped them on the table, and went to wake Casey. I poked my head into the sleeper cell, and found the small cot empty. "Where are ya big guy." I muttered to no one. I walked down the dark hall way, toward the bathroom. I gave the gym room a passing glance, then stopped in my tracks. I saw Casey lying on the floor, unmoving. My heart dropped. "Casey." I yelled running to his side. I fell to my knees, and ran my hands along his chest checking for the wound.<p>

"Come on Casey wake up." I choked. 

"Chuck. I'm not dead." he said in a raw voice. 

The pain in his voice, made me stop. I looked at his face, and saw it stained with tears. "Casey." I breathed out. 

"I'm ok." he choked. 

"No your not." I muttered 

He looked up at me, his eyes were as blue as the sky. "No I'm really not, but I will be." he whispered. 

I didn't bother to ask what was wrong, cause I knew he wouldn't tell me. I just leaned down, and wrapped my thin arms around him. I expected him to push me away, but he pulled me down next to him. I stretched my leg out, along side his, and rested my head on his shoulder. We didn't say a word, cause their wasn't the need for them. We just took comfort in the feel of each others warmth. Within minutes I was fast asleep.

Hope you enjoyed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

What do ya think so far? I have no idea where Im going with this, so bear with me. Oh and I have a twitter for chuck fan fiction. chuckmestories feel free to follow.

**Time: Season 2 ish **

**Pair: Chuck/Casey**

**Plot: Not sure yet. Follow along maybe you'll spot it. **

**Length: Again not sure yet. Could be a One-Two shot, could be more. I'll let ya know when its over. :)**

**Legal Crap: *sigh* I do not own Chuck or Casey, but dammit I can dream! Right? **

**Rating: M just to be safe. **

Think Before you Dream.

I was lying on a warm sandy beach, with Casey by my side. He looked more relaxed than I had ever seen him. The sun was just starting to set, and the waves were playing us a lazy tune. I ran my hand over his wide chest, it was soft, and glowing from the sun's kiss. He smiled softly at me, and my heart swelled with joy. I lend over, and brushed my lips against his. I've had sparks before, but this was fireworks on a coffee buzz. I moaned softly, when he rolled, and pinned me into the sand. It tickled my back happily. I hissed harshly when he bit my neck, and he chuckled hotly. I ran my hands over every inch of skin, that I could reach, but it still wasn't enough. I pulled him down, and stole a long passion filled kiss. He pulled back, and looked into my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, when a horrid ringing came form the lush woods. I looked at him, cause I knew are time was about to end. "See you in my dreams." I whispered, then kissed his forehead sweetly.

I was snatched away from my heaven, and back in to the dull real world. My ringing phone was the devil who took me away from it. I fished it out of my pocket, and hit the talk button roughly. 

"What" I said in a half pissy, half sleepy voice. 

"Hey buddy, where are you? You were supposed to be back half an hour ago." Morgan's voice rang in my ear. 

I sighed "Shit, I'll be there in twenty minutes." I huffed. 

"Ok buddy, see you then." he said 

"Yea. Thanks." 

"What are best friends for." he joked, then cut the call. 

I put the phone away, and looked at the still sleeping man next to me. The pain was gone, and peace took its place. He looked calm, and almost happy. He even had a small smile on his lips. I had a sudden need to kiss them, so I knew it was time to move. I couldn't stay in his arms forever, no matter how much I wished I could. I tried to untangle myself from him, but my moving caused him to stir. He grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me closer. 

"Stay baby." he muttered and nuzzled my neck with his nose. 

My heart slammed into my chest, and my voice left me. I ears drank in his words. I wanted so much to stay, if only for a moment longer. I wanted to waste the rest of the day away like this. Hell I wanted this for the rest of my life, let alone the day. I knew how wrong it was, but frankly I didn't care. The heart wants, what the heart wants, and my heart wanted John Casey. My heart wants him so bad, that it skips a beat when he comes in the room. It races like a Kentucky race horse, when he looks my way. And it damm near quits all together, when he smiles. Yes my heart had it bad, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. 

"Casey wake up." I said softly giving him a light shake. 

"mmmmmhhh." He ran his hand down my back he stopped at my shirt tail, and slipped his hand under it. His hand was like a hot coal, burning were ever it went. My mind knew that his touch was only there, because he was still mostly asleep. My body however isn't as smart. Little chuck was like. 'Oh my god finally, some Casey loving. He is such a tease sometimes. Lets do this!' So I knew I had to get up now. I jerked away quickly, and stood up. Casey sat up like a rocket. 

"What? Who? What?" he looked around confused. He looked like a cartoon.

If I wasn't so freaked out, about my half woody, I would have laughed. "We fell asleep." I said turning away from him. 

I heard him sigh in relief, and stand up. He walked around to face me. He looked down at his feet. "I umm. Thank you Chuck." he said so soft I almost missed it. 

A small smile spread over my face. "No problem buddy." I said 

He nodded, and glanced at his watch. "Oh we should get back." he said looking at me. 

"Yea." I muttered 

We walked out of Castle, and returned to work. I spent the rest of the day watching him.

...

Hope your liking this. :)


	4. Chapter 4

How am I doing? Oh and I have a twitter for chuck fan fiction. chuckmestories feel free to follow.

**Time: Season 2 ish **

**Pair: Chuck/Casey**

**Plot: Not sure yet. Follow along maybe you'll spot it. **

**Length: Again not sure yet. Could be a One-Two shot, could be more. I'll let ya know when its over. :)**

**Legal Crap: *sigh* I do not own Chuck or Casey, but dammit I can dream! Right? **

**Rating: M just to be safe. **

**Think Before you Dream **

His eyes didn't leave me for the rest of the work day. I could feel his stare like a touch. I knew because I'm usually the one watching him. For the last year no matter where he was, I knew. I'm almost like his ghost. I watch him, to keep him safe, and for my own enjoyment. It became second nature for me. Knowing Chuck was as easy as breathing. I had been watching him too, but I'm better at hiding it than he is. He was just about as sneaky as a tank. Having him watch me wasn't making things any easier to say the least. I have half the mind to attack him, right here in front of god, and everybody. The looks that would be on their faces, almost made it worth it, but that wasn't what I was going to do. No, I was going to go home, and pout like a coward. Then I would craw into my cold bed, and fall asleep alone. I spared a glance over at the heard desk, but didn't see him. I looked around the store, but still didn't see him. My heart started to raise in panic. I spun around, and came face to face with him. I jumped in surprise, and relief. When the hell did my tank boy, become a sneaky cat. 

"Chuck" I almost hissed 

He blushed slightly "Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something." he said looking down at his shoes. 

I looked at him waiting. 

His face became even more red. I fought off a smile. "Right. ummm Casey would you like to have dinner with me. My treat of course." He looked me in the eyes for the first time. Somewhere deep in the hazel hue there was something new, I couldn't place. 

I smirked "You asking me out on a date Bartowski." I teased 

His face turned so red it would put Elmo to shame. "No. Just forget it." he muttered, and turned to leave. I cursed myself, and grabbed his arm softly. 

"Chuck wait I was kidding. What did you have in mind." I asked 

He turned back around to face me. "You know that little Tai place downtown." he asked. 

"Sticks. Yeah I love that place." I said with a small smile. 

He nodded once. "I'll pick you up at seven." he said with a tiny hint of a smirk, then walked away. 

I lost myself in the soft sway of his hips. This could be fun. I thought with a grin.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was freshly showered, shaved, and brushed. I was clad in a deep brown button down, and a dark pair of jeans, for my not date,date with Casey. Ellie always said the shirt made my skin look nice, not that I picked it for that reason. I gave myself one more once over, and left the bathroom. I strode into the living room, where Ellie spotted me, and grinned. <p>

"You look nice. Big date with Sarah tonight?" she sung happily 

I rolled my eyes. "No Sarah is out of town." I looked at my feet. 

she gave me a funny look. "Where are you going then.?" she asked confused 

I sighed "I'm going to Sticks with ummm with Casey." I muttered 

She smirked "Casey really. Is there something you need to tell me little brother." she winked 

"Haha. I'll see you later. I love you crazy girl." I called over my shoulder. 

"Love you too. Tell John I said hello." she called back. 

"Will do." I said closing the door behind me. I leaned my back on the door, and took a deep breath. "What are you doing" I muttered under my breath. I knew this was a bad idea as soon as I had it, but I asked him anyway. I just couldn't help myself. Maybe it was the closeness we had shared today, that was clouding my brain. It was just to intimate, and I wanted to hold on to it, if only for tonight. John was a person that filled your soul. Once he was in, there was no getting him out again. I know because I had been trying for a while. I was stuck in love with someone, who would never love me back. Yet I continued to let myself hope. 

"Stupid" I huffed. 

"What's stupid.?" a soft voice said. 

I opened my eyes, and saw my bad ass angle standing there. He looked amazing. He was wearing a black button down, and lite blue jeans. I could smell his spicy after shave. My brain yelled at my heart. 'Stay calm, Don't give up on me now.' 

"Nothing. You ready?" I muttered 

"Yeah" he almost whispered. He turned, and walked toward the car. I followed after him quickly. We were soon on our way to the restaurant.

We walked into the restaurant. It was buzzing with happy chatter, and clanking dishes. I glanced over at Chuck, he hadn't said much. He seemed to be lost in thought. I spotted the hostess, and made my way over to her. She saw us, and plastered a phony smile on her face. 

"What can I do for you this evening." she spoke batting her eyes. 

"Table for two please." I said with a tight smile. 

She nodded. "Right this way." she called walking away. She sat us at a small table, tucked into a cozy spot. "Your server will be with you shortly." then was gone. 

I watched as he fiddled with his cloth napkin. I wanted to take him hand in mine, and tell him to relax, but I didn't think it would help. 

"Chuck" I said softly 

He looked up "Yeah." he asked with shining eyes. 

"Why did you ask me here.?" I asked bravely. 

He looked at his hands, and sighed. "I wanted..." 

"Hi im Kyle what could I get you this evening." someone asked 

We both looked up. I wanted to kill Kyle, for his time. We placed our orders quickly, and sent him away. 

"You were saying." I smiled slightly 

He sighed again, and rubbed his neck. "I wanted to umm talk to you about something. Its gonna sound strange, but I think you deserve to know." he babbled on in his normal way. It was one of the many things I loved about him, but right now it was just annoying. 

I placed my hand over his, without thinking, and rubbed soft circles over it. "Chuck relax its just me." I smirked 

His mouth dropped open, and he glanced at our tangled hands. I pulled mine away quickly. "Sorry" I muttered 

He smiled for the first time. "Its ok, Look If I don't say this now, I will surely break. Casey I'm in love with you. I don't know when, and I sure as hell don't know why, but I do. I know you'll never love me, and I understand that. I just need you to know, and I hope it doesn't change things between us." 

My jaw hit the table. I can't believe Chuck loved me. I also can't believe he had the balls to tell me. I watched him squirm under my stare. I yanked out my wallet, and threw down some bills. I grabbed his hand, stood, and started rushing out of the building. 

"Casey what are you doing." Chuck hissed behind me. 

I didn't say a word. I stormed out of the place, dragging him behind me. I walked around to the back of the building, were it was dark. I stopped, and pushed him into the wall. 

"Casey" Chuck said with a voice full of fear. I stepped closer, cupped his jaw, and ran my thumb over his cheek. "Shhhh" I muttered I closed the distance, and pressed my lips to his. He froze against me for a moment, then came alive. He gasped loudly, and pulled me closer. I put all my love I held for him into this one kiss, and he gave back just as much. He was beyond anything I had ever experienced before. He was as close to heaven as I was ever going to get. He was soft, warm, and sweet. I pulled back, and rested my head on his forehead. 

"So much better than a dream." I muttered 

he snickered "Tell me about it." he breathed 

I kissed his forehead softly, then looked him in the eyes. They were dancing with fire. 

"So I guess things do change." he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah. I love you too Chuck. I want you forever." I whispered 

"Good, now take me home." he ordered 

"Planed too." I muttered pulling him back toward the car. 

he giggled behind me.

Sorry to cut ya off there, but I will write one more chap then im done. :) Come back soon for the ending.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed this crazy ramblings. This is the last chapter. :) Thank you for reading. :)

**Time: Season 2 ish **

**Pair: Chuck/Casey**

**Plot: Not sure yet. Follow along maybe you'll spot it. **

**Length: Again not sure yet. Could be a One-Two shot, could be more. I'll let ya know when its over. **

**Legal Crap: *sigh* I do not own Chuck or Casey, but dammit I can dream! Right? **

**Rating: M just to be safe. **

**Think Before you Dream.**

In the dead of the night, a couple lay basking in the after glow, that comes with making love. Two souls merged together, and became one. The shattered the laws of physics together. Even their dreams couldn't prepare them for what they had just shared. They waited threw all the pain, hurt, and fear and found eachother. Their love may not be in the norm, but it was strong, pure, and real. They clamied what everyone wants, a person who knows them for what they are, and loves them anyway. One was a raging ball of anger ,on a good day, who had killed more people than the green river guy. He still seemed to hold a tender side, but it had been buried long ago. The other was a lanky, super smart nerd, with a heart of gold, and a killer smile. He hadn't even began to find his true self. Together they fought eachothers demons, and won theirselfs. They pulled eachother out of the dark, and found the light of true love. They did not worry about where the road would lead them, because they would walk it hand in hand.

I ran my hand over his slightly flushed cheek. He smiled a breath taking smile. "I how much I love you right?" I said laying my heart on the line.

He turned and pressed a gental kiss onto my palm. My heart skipped a beat. "Yea I do, but I don't think you know how much I love you." he whispered tenderly

"Mmm" I muttered pulling him in for a lazy kiss. I pulled back, and looked him in the eyes. They were bright from his release. "When did you know you loved me?" I asked him

He pursed his lips in thought. "I don't really know when exacally, but if I had to guess it was when you almost died from the flu. I was so frantic to save you, that I kissed you hoping it would help. I know it was dumb, but I just didn't want you to die. When did you know." He muttered taking my hand.

I squeezed his hand lightly. "When I say you flying off that building. My heart was like 'you better save him, dont want the love of you life to go splat do you' It was the scarest, most eye opening moment in my life." I replied softly

"I told you I loved you that day." he chuckled

"Yea I remember, I didn't think you meant it." I grinned rubbing my hand over his bare hip.

He shuttered under my touch. "I didn't know it at the time either." he muttered

"How do you think Sarah's going to react to this." I waved my hand over us.

He frowned slightly "I don't know, but Im sure she will be ok with it eventually" he said looking me in the eyes.

"So your ok with telling people." I asked a little suprised

He leaned over and kissed me "I love you Casey, and I want everyone to know it. I want to scream it from the roof tops, cause your mine" he snickered

"Possive little bird aren't ya." I teased playing with one of his curls

He grinned "Only when it comes to you. I don't know what the hell you did to me, but I like it." he quipped cutely

"You know what love?" I asked

"What?" I anwsered

"You talk way to much." I teased. Rolling quickly to pin him under me.

He yelped in excitement "Well maybe you should find a way to shut me up." he challenged.

I smirked and kissed him with all the passion I held inside, and he returned it with a vengence. Pretty soon the only sounds we made were sounds of pleasure.

Ok Yall thats it. :) Really hope you enjoyed the ride. :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
